


Supernova Of The Heart

by over_canon_watch



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Craig gets flustered easily, LET CRAIG BE HAPPY 2018, M/M, Mutual Pining, Token and Clyde are the biggest mums, Tricia is bisexual, craig has daddy issues, homophobic parents, lil bit of angst to come, tweek is the new kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over_canon_watch/pseuds/over_canon_watch
Summary: Craig Tucker, a repressed homosexual senior and sucker for cute & fucked up blondes.Tweek Tweak, a cute & fucked up blonde and a sucker for coffee and tall and dorky boys.Both of them are seniors and hopelessly gay for each other, a good mix, right..? When modern day life combined with old fashioned parents, the world seems set against the both of them. A collision of teenage angst, mutual pining and family issues is all that can be said about Tweek and Craig. Can they make it through to the other side unharmed?





	1. a million stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first time writing on AO3, kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated <33

If it was any other day, I would’ve rolled out of bed and the feelings in my heart and head would match my cold and emotionless façade… but there was just something about today that changed that. I wasn’t sure why, but there was something telling me that it was going to be a good day. The restless beating of my heart motivated me to get ready promptly. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and shuffled around the room in search for some clothes that were cleaner than the hoodie and sweatpants I was already wearing. It wasn’t a significant change, mainly because all my hoodies looked the same, but I definitely needed a change.

“I think… I think today is going to be a good day, Stripe.” I sighed as I cracked open a fresh bag of food. He looked up at me and chirped happily in response. I wasn’t sure if it was in agreement or excitement for his food. I smiled back at him and rubbed my finger between his eyes and shut the little door to his cage. Gathering my things the night before meant that I could swing my rucksack over my shoulder and begin to make my move downstairs earlier than usual.

My playlist was still on shuffle from the night before so it was easy for me to just balance an earbud in my ear and get to work preparing lunch for both Tricia and me. I was half way through cutting the crusts off of her sandwich when I heard the opening bars to my favourite song. The electric guitar riffs were so empowering that I could almost feel them in my veins. Overwhelmed with happiness, I allowed a dorkish grin to slip onto my face as I swayed my his gently to the pounding drums.

“Somebody is in a good mood.”

I froze in my spot as my stomach dropped. Tricia stood there propped against the doorframe to the kitchen. Waiting for the blush to die down, I didn’t turn to face her as I scoffed.   
  “Your sandwich is done. Grab the other stuff please, if you could be so kind.” I shot her a nonchalant look at the end of my request. She shook her head, not looking at me and trudged over to the fridge beside me. She was definitely the more animated sibling; always open about her thoughts and she was extremely passionate about everything she believed in. I always told her that it would be used against her in any given situation but she would simply respond by sticking out her tongue and blowing raspberries at me – the definition of maturity.

There was something wrong today though. Normally, she would be poking fun at me for behaving like an idiot or she’s at least tell me about some insane dream she’d had the previous night. Today, she reached into the fridge and slammed two juice boxes down beside me. Something had to be said.

Suddenly, I realised exactly why she was angry. It hit me like a tonne of bricks and I felt a surge of guilt run through me. I sighed and stopped what I was doing. I turned so I was leaning against the kitchen counter, giving her my full attention. “Tricia - “  
  “No! I don’t want to hear it, Craig.”

“Tricia,” I started again, “I’m sorry I was late home last night. If I’d had known that dad was going to go off on one again then you _know_ I’d have been there. Studying with the guys just got a little… out of hand.”

She stood opposite me, her face read dumbfounded as her hands found their way to her hips. “First of all, ‘Studying’ is the most bullshit excuse for your little gaming tournament. I know the real reason you go to Token’s is because he has the biggest television! And second of all, when is dad _not_ going to go off on one when he can catch a moment alone with me?! I mean you _know_ what he thinks- “   
  Her voice dropped, careful not to wake our parents, and she let herself breathe a shaky breath. “You know what he thinks of people like us.”

Immediately, I dropped the tough act. I knew I was an idiot for leaving her alone with such an asshole. She could defend herself and she had me to thank for that, but that didn’t mean that those words stung any less every time he’d shout at her. I opened my arms to her and she fell into them.

“I’m sorry.” I muttered. “I’m proud of you for being able to accept who you are. I’m sorry that we have such a shitty father who doesn’t allow you to grow as a person. I’m sorry for not being there to protect you last night.”   
  It had been less than a month since Tricia had come out as bisexual. She’d bitten the bullet and accepted who she was and thought of it as nothing when she told our parents. That same night, we’d learned that our father was less than accepting of the community. This new revelation had only pushed me back further into the closet. I had to give it to Tricia, that took guts and she took everyday in her stride. She had the confidence in herself that I could only admire and long to have.

“It’s okay, Craig.” She sniffed. I ruffled her hair and gave her a small smile. “Anyway, tough guy,” She punched my arm. “We’re going to be late.”

~

So, I waved her off as she ran to meet none other than Karen McCormick. She might’ve been a distance away but I could recognise that indistinguishable blush and look of love across her face. I shook my head and let my face drop to my signature, careless look. The sounds of senseless bickering filled my ears – strangely, it wasn’t Kyle and Cartman today. Instead, it was Token and Clyde arguing over last night’s campaign.  
  “Well, if it isn’t the champion himself.” Clyde swung an arm around my shoulders. I sighed and wriggled out of his grasp. Clyde continued to blab without shedding a second thought to my action, “I swear man, you have GOT to teach me how to play like you.”

I shrugged, “Practise, dude.”

“W-well your p-pra-practise must r-run in the f-fam-family. I l-learned everything from Cr-Craig’s mum… when we d-di-did-did it.” Jimmy smiled. Queue the silence. “W-what a great audience.”

“Anyway.” Token was quick to change the subject. “Did you all study for the test thing morning?” Queue the synchronised groans.

“The only thing I was studying last night was Bebe’s snap story.” Clyde smirked and raised his hand to me for a high five. Queue the gagging.

We tended to rinse and repeat this process on the way to school. I tried to push the thoughts of last night out of my head. Seeing the distant look on my parents face and the state of Tricia in her room when I had arrived was enough to knock me off my feet for just a minute. A familiar nasally voice pulled me out of my thoughts, “Craig!! You’re brooding again.”

I shrugged and realised we were stood at the gates of hell. The rest of the journey from there to his seat was a blur filled with annoying voices and cheerful smiles. I bid ways with the other three and happily strolled into class just on time. I was more than happy to doodle in the margins of my exercise book until something – more like someone – caught my attention. And just like that, my whole world had been flipped upside down on its head.

It was like a million stars had exploded all at once. My heart was pounding at the speed of light as I couldn’t string together a single train of thought. My head was a mess with emotions and thoughts and questions. I looked at him with an unreadable expression. I watched him anxiously scan the room, he met eyes with everyone he gazed at. Then we made eye contact. Neither of our expressions changed – he was just as nervous and I was just as dismissive but I swear it felt like I was about to spontaneously combust at that moment.

“Class, this is our new student, Tweek… Tweak?”


	2. fights of fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek shares his thoughts on his past and the situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I'm back with Chapter 2! I'm hoping to keep updates somewhat weekly but knowing me that probably won't stick. I was absolutely blown away by the lovely comments on the last chapter so I hope this one is just as good as the last! <3

My eyes scanned the room. I locked eyes with the nameless faces before me. I prayed that no one would notice the fear that was chasing the chills up and down my spine and swirling in the pit of my stomach. Everybody looked bored and unamused – oh god they could see right through me! I had to get out of before they read my mind and –

“The seating plan always changes, so don’t get too comfortable in your desk.”

I jumped at the sound of that wiry voice cutting through my thoughts. I’d been introduced to him as Mr Garrison, from my first impression he seemed lazy and careless. He rolled his eyes at my pitiful response and earned myself a few sniggers from the front row. I shuffled as quickly and as quietly as I could to the back of the room. It seemed the only spare desk was between a girl with fizzy blonde hair who seemed absorbed in her compact mirror and a boy who for the most part was completely concealed by his orange parka, only allowing for his eyes to show.

Mr Garrison began to drone on about something seemingly unrelated to History so I felt myself begin to space out. I began to think about the last town we lived in, how many friends I had made there in such a short amount of time. I was just as shocked at that, but it was mainly because of Michael. He took me under his wing the minute he lay eyes on me and everything just kind of fell into place from there. He was tall, handsome and eyes that could melt the Arctic. It was no wonder that all the girls – and a few of the guys – fawned over him and pretty much bowed down to him.

You can imagine my pain when my parents broke the news that we’d be moving again. I can’t begin to describe how much I cried that night. The first thing I did was let Michael know about the situation. He snuck in my windows that night and comforted me. Hell, he did more than that. He talked to me, hugged me and when I wasn’t expecting it – he stole my first kiss.

I’d never felt more alive in that moment. But as fast as that moment came, it was gone, along with Michael out of my window. When I tried to speak to him the next morning, he pretended like I didn’t exist. He used his popularity and power to make sure that I was an outcast to the rest of the school. I had no where to turn, I was left feeling trapped and hopeless. That was when it got to me. I didn’t leave that bathroom stall all day, I stayed there until the final bell because I couldn’t bare to face the harsh reality behind those doors.

I texted him. Every day, I messaged him: asking why, asking how he was, asking what I did wrong. Inevitably, my number had been blocked and the rest was history.

Would things here be the same? Would they be different? Was I overthinking all this?

I winced as the familiar taste of blood dispersed in my mouth. _Shit._ I’d bitten down too hard on the loose piece of skin on my thumb.   
  As I looked up, I noticed  another boy was just staring at me. He was a couple rows in front of me, he was dressed in a too-big blue hoodie, a chullo that allowed for little flecks of black hair to escape from and an unreadable and almost terrifying look on his face. We met each other’s gaze for a minute. I must’ve looked like a completely idiot – thumb in my mouth, paling skin with flushed cheeks and a shaking fit beginning to settle over my body.

“Craig! Eyes to the front.”

The boy tore his eyes away from me and sunk down further into his seat. _Weird._ I thought to myself. I continued to fidget and ponder until the bell rang loud and clear. I was so deep in my thoughts that I almost fell out of my seat when I heard it. The guy in the orange parka who was sat to my right looked me up and down and gave me an expression I assumed was a smile? (I couldn’t tell due to how little of his face I could see).

I watched as the students rushed to leave the room. I was the last to pack up my books, I took my time loading up my battered messenger bag because I wanted to avoid the rush of the hallways as much as possible. I sniffed and slung my bag over my body, this caught the attention of Mr Garrison, “You still here, kid? Go on, I have things to be doing…”

Shrugging it off, I made my way to door and left him to finish whatever “business” of his that seemed so time-consuming. I peered out the doorway, there were barely any other student left in the halls now. I breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out.  
  “Hey- “

“ACK!” I screamed and jumped a mile. I flailed my arms around a little bit before shielding my face.  
  “Dude, chill.”  
I opened my eyes and lowered my fists to see the boy in the chullo from earlier stood before me. He was _a lot_ taller and more intimidating this close.  
  “Wh-what do you need?” I winced at my stammer.

“I- uhhh,” I trailed off and he couldn’t look me in the eyes. “I wanted to introduce myself properly, I’m aware now that staring at you relentlessly is probably the worst first impression I could’ve made.” He held his hand out. “My name is CrAig.”  
  I saw him hesitate and blush in annoyance as his voice broke. I stifled a laugh and nervously shook his hand. His grip was firm, but not crippling. My shaking hand was small and petite compared to his. Craig’s shoulders seemed to relax and he smiled at me.

I met his eyes, they were green. Not just any green, an unsettling shade. They were all too like –  
  A rush of nerves and memories came flooding back and my senses kicked it. I yanked my hand back like I’d been burned. Craig’s smile faltered for just a second before he began to speak again.  
  “Do you know where your next lesson is?”

Shaking my head, my whole body twitched in a freakish manner as I pulled out my already torn timetable. Craig peered over my shoulder and laughed softly. “Higher Chemistry, you must be some sort of genius. No worries, we're in the same class. Should I lead the way?”  
  I nodded and let go of the breath I didn’t know I’d been holding.

Following Craig offered some sort of reassurance. There were no eyes to judge me so that counted as a win. I liked watching him walk, he seemed both confident and powerful with every stride. However, the way he tugged on the strings of his hat when nobody else was around gave away that there was probably another side to him. Something he kept to himself that he wouldn’t let anyone near with a 15-foot pole.

Unfortunately for me, our short walk ended all too quickly and I could no longer get away with stealing glances of him. Before us stood the door to the lab. I gulped as Craig looked over at me. “After you.”


	3. black holes of burdens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig is a sensitive and angry boy™

Tweek stood there shaking like a leaf in the wind. I sighed and stared at him. We stood there in an awkward silence as I looked him over, his eyes darted all over the place in a desperate attempt to avoid eye contact with me. His trembling fingers were tangled together furiously over the chest of his olive-green button-up (which was another haphazard in itself). A spark of pity flickered in the pit of my stomach, “Come on then.” I pushed open the door and stepped inside

“You’re late, Mr Tucker.”

I grit my teeth and suppressed the urge to roll my eyes and flip her off.  
  “Actually, _Ms Choksondik,_ if you would be so kind as to allow me to explain,” the annoyance in my voice was beginning to rise so I buried my hands further into my pockets. “We actually have a new student – not that I’d expect you to know about that as _clearly_ you have no interest in what anybody has to say to you these days – so I was doing the right thing and escorting him to class.”

There was a faint whimper from behind me as the class broke out into excited murmuring and echoes of “ohs”. I knew all too well I had a quick wit and a loud mouth. Someone began to applaud,  
  “THAT’S MY BOY!”  
  “Clyde, sit down.”

“Young man! You are one step away from earning yourself a lunchtime detention.” She rasped. I stared her down until she looked away and whilst her back was turned, I unleashed two hard middle fingers in her direction. I wasn’t in the mood for hardcore rebellion today so instead I trudged over to my three friends who sat slumped off to the side of the lab.

Clyde was still wiping away the tears as I pulled my stool up next to Jimmy, “Man, you really handed that one to her.”  
  I shrugged. I was about to continue my routine as per normal when Token cut in, “Guys? Are you not forgetting something?” He gestured to the small 115lbs figure looming not too far from where we were sitting.

“What’s his name?” Clyde turned to me. I immediately activated all defence systems, if there was anyone who could see right through me, it was Clyde.  
  “Tweek, I’m sure I mean, I don’t know.”

“Hey, Twink!” He called

I internally facepalmed.

Token scolded him before he spoke up. “You should come sit here, we have a spare seat after all.”  
  Tweek looked hesitant at first, he considered the offer and eventually moved to take his place between myself and Clyde. We all stared at him like he was a new-born baby that none of us knew how to deal with. He cleared his throat, “My name is – ngh – _Tweek_ , not Twink.”

Clyde looked at him with unfathomable curiosity, “Yeah, sure, okay. So, it appears you’ve taken a liking to our Craigory.” He teased and slung an arm around Tweek’s shoulders. Tweek flinched and squeaked a little bit. My ears perked up at that. “He’s kind of a big deal, leader of our gang sort of thing. You must feel pretty special if **he’s taken you under his wing** like this.”

Something about what Clyde just said made all the remaining colour in Tweek’s face drain away. He promptly shook Clyde’s grip from his shoulder and focused his gaze on the table. “Th-that won’t be necessary. I’ll be out of your way sooner than you think. I promise.” He muttered. His hair fell over his face so I couldn’t read his features, but I could tell from past experience with Tricia that he was hiding something.

“Nonsense! You’re one of us now whether you like it or not! What, are you afraid we’ll kill you or something?”

“WHA-“

“Knock it off, Clyde.” I finally spoke up, my voice unchanging and emotionless.

Jimmy and Clyde burst out laughing. “S-someone’s a t-t-tad prote… prote-te-tective of their new pet.”  
  My ears began to heat up under my hat, but I kept my face stone cold. My glance flickered to Tweek who was now gazing at me, the fear in his eyes was slowly melting away. “I was just _saying-_ “

“What have I said, Mr Tucker?” _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._ I shut my mouth and shot daggers at her. Once she returned to her tedious teaching, I looked at the pair who were struggling to hold in their laughter.  
  “I was just _saying_ that we should give Tweek some space if he needs it.”

A chorus of “ooh la las” erupted from the both of them and I rolled my eyes coldly. Out of the corner of eye, I saw Tweek smiling down at the table. I daren’t look at him out of fear of suspicion. “Whatever. I’m just not in the mood today.”

The teasing didn’t stop there, Clyde seemed to be really pushing his luck today, so much so that not even Token could calm him down. “Awh boo-boo.” He pouted but his voice showed no remorse, “What happened this time? Did Tricia steal your comic books?” He snickered. I gave him no response in the hopes that it would douse his fiery passion of getting me riled up.

“Clyde. Calm it.” Token urged but he payed no attention. He was really getting on my final nerve and the last thing I wanted was to cause two people to cry today. After Tricia, I couldn’t handle another blow. I hated making Clyde cry; granted that normally it wasn’t my fault but on the odd occasion that we clashed – like today – I knew that my loud mouth always got the better of me. Not only that, but in front of Tweek? One remark out of line and it could lead to him never looking at me the same. I needed to keep my cool and my reputation otherwise -

“Did you scratch your Red Racer DVD?” My stomach dropped as Tweek stared at me a forced down a giggle. He must have been feeling extremely cocky that day because there was _no way_ he just exposed me of my most personal secrets in front of someone he’d known for barely fifteen minutes. He _knew_ how much I wanted that fact kept on the downlow and to out me right here where other people outside our circle of friends could hear? _One more jab like that and he’ll be toast._

“Clyde. I warning you. Stop now if you know what’s good for you.” Token didn’t even sound light-hearted as he said that. He was prone in the past to be the voice of reason, he normally took it with either an uncaring or a joking tone. Only this time, he sounded like he genuinely feared for Clyde.

That was another thing barely anyone knew; not only could I defend myself verbally, but physically too. One of the things that was pushed on me as a child was boxing. My dad wanted me to follow in his footsteps as State Champion so he took me to every practise and every match. It was one of the good times he was a decent father figure, though I knew it was for a selfish gain, and I cherished those moments between us.

I had stopped a couple of years back after the revelation I had had. He had always told me that men who liked other men didn’t belong in the same changing room as those who didn’t – otherwise they’d get caught and physically punished for their sins. That always scared the hell out of me so when I started to realise that maybe I wasn’t all that my father had dreamed of, I immediately quit out of fear.

Just the mere thought of him made my stomach churn. He didn’t deserve anything he had. He was thoughtless, selfish and inconsiderate and if anybody was to even mention -

“Did _daddy_ \- “

**_“I dare you to finish that sentence.”_ **

Fuck.

Suddenly, I felt all eyes on me. My knuckled were white from clenching them so hard and my jaw was beginning to ache. On the bright side, Clyde had shut up and there wasn’t a tear in sight. The weight on my shoulders lifted a tad at the realisation of that. However, it was a win at the expense of everything else. I couldn’t bring myself to make eye contact with anyone except…

As I turned to my left, Tweek’s eyes were wide with shock. I couldn’t tell if he was shaking out of fear or if that was just his normal state but my chest deflated and my stoic expression fractured slightly. I wanted nothing more than to reach out to him and apologise profusely but I stayed rooted firm in my position. Tweek sighed. He sighed!? Out of understanding? Disappointment?? Shame???

“Mr Tucker _._ This is your final- “

“ _Oh, calm your 20 lb milk bags_.” I spat at her. There it was. I heard laughter break out from around me. It felt good for a fraction of a moment. I revelled in the shocked look on her face. Her face flushed with red as she shouted over the boisterous class,

“Detention!”

Worth it, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh Craig has daddy issues :,) I write this one all in one go so sorry for any grammatical mistakes  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated ❤️


	4. chasing after you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! sorry this one is a day late, my motivation was just out the window yesterday. However, this one is only slightly longer than normal so enjoy  <3

My heart sunk at the idea of my only… friend? Could you call us that? Anyway, at the thought of Craig being unable to spend lunch with us, I thought it would be a good idea to escape from all the noise and the drama for a little while. I thought that I might achieve some peace and quiet, only as I walked out of English I was met by a pair of grinning faces. Token and Clyde beamed down at me and took me by both of my arms.

“Did you really think you’d escape us that easily?” Clyde chirped. I felt my chest tighten as they closed in either side of me.  
  “How did you know my schedule?” I asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.  
“Token works on the student board, he has access to all the goods.” Clyde winks and Token laughed. I knew they were doing their best to reassure me, but something about Token having access to my permanent record and medical records made me uneasy.

“Now, we’ve been given instructions from the big man himself,” I assumed he was talking about Craig, “so panic not, _hermano,_ we have this all under control.”  
  “You don’t need to babysit me, you know. I think I can handle myself.” I struggled to free myself.

Token and Clyde looked at each other and burst out laughing. “Hey man,” It was Token who spoke up this time, “I know you’re new here so you don’t know much about South Park but believe us when we tell you you’re going to need all the help you can get.”  
  Clyde nodded in agreement, we walked into the cafeteria and they stopped me at the top of the stairs. “You’ve seen Mean Girls, right?”

I looked away in an attempt to hide my face as I nodded shamefully. “Prefect!” Clyde shrieked, “This is going to be easy.” He then pointed to tables and began to list off unique clique names I had never heard of before. He then pointed over to Jimmy who was sat at a table by himself, saving four seats for three of us by haphazardly throwing his crutches over the seats. So, I took a deep breath and went with it.

They quizzed me on what my old life was like – I found this pointless if Token could just pull everything up in the blink of an eye – and why my family had moved. I told them about my family’s coffee business but didn’t delve too deep into what happened at my old school. They began to spill secrets about Craig, about how he was like a watermelon; hard on the outside but soft and squishy on the inside. The four of us laughed and joked around and I felt myself beginning to warm up around these guys.

Time had flown by so fast that I found myself feeling disappointed as the loud and harsh tone of the bell screeched over the loud teenagers. I parted ways with the trio as I didn’t share my next class with any of them. I couldn’t seem to find Craig but the others were kind enough to guide me in the general direction.

I sat alone in Maths, and in Social Studies, and in Art. It was kind of tranquil, I was able to focus on my work and the other students generally left me to it. I assumed that people seeing me with Token, Clyde and Jimmy meant that I was already a part of a group so there was no obligation to approach me.

Glancing at the clock, I realised I still had a long time until the final bell. In the back of my sketchbook, I began to sketch the outline of five people. Sure, I wasn’t the best at realistic people, so I stuck to my own style. I smiled as I drew Clyde goofing around and Token shaking his head and laughing, I drew Jimmy cracking jokes and flashing his iconic grin next to them, I drew Craig.  
  I drew him, face bearing nothing more than a small smile, his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. He was looking down at me with the utmost warmth in his eyes and I stood next to him, reeling away a little bit at his touch. The picture was radiating a wholesome vibe and I beamed down at it.

The final bell came ripping through the room. I hastily shoved my book into my bag and battled my way through the swarm of teenagers. It was pretty overwhelming, something I would never get used to. The smell of body odor and sounds of screaming girls was never something anyone should have to get used to. I felt like a sardine in a tin as I followed the main streamline of kids out to the exit.

Finally, I breathed a sigh of relief as I could finally move my arms without fear of hitting somebody else. I crossed the road and stood watching the chaos unfold as people were fighting to get home first. It was crazy, but it was a little more reassuring than my last school. This was the only high school in the whole town so I guess I wouldn’t have to deal with anyone new outside of the grounds. I began to spot a few faces I recognised from my earlier classes and I felt a sense of calm wash over me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Craig emerge from the school gates. We locked eyes for a moment before he began to run in my direction. I watched him as he looked left to right and dodged past the ocean of students. He weaved his way gracefully through the crowd and resumed his short sprint until he reached me. He stood, doubled over panting in front of me, I laughed shyly and he shook his head. Once he gained his composure, he opened his mouth but he was cut off by a loud car screeching to a halt behind me.

“Tweek, son, we have work. _Now._ ”

I looked at my dad and then back at Craig who gave me a sympathetic smile. He said nothing as I reluctantly slid into the car. However, I could see the disappointment on his face in the wing-mirror as he faded into the horizon. Frowning, I slumped back into the leather seat of the car and tuned out my father’s voice. He was rattling on about the economy… or something.  
  As I self-consciously reached for my wrist, I noticed it felt abnormally bare. Panic began to settle in as I suddenly became aware that I didn’t have my bracelet.

So, I sat there, internally screaming and furious at myself for letting something so important just slip through my fingers. I’d had it for as long as I could remember; long before Michael and all of that drama, it had been a gift from my grandfather. Throughout all the chaos that was my family, he seemed to keep everything together. But, I had four hours of work ahead of me and I wasn’t about to let myself get emotional today.

My father pulled up around the back of the store. I shuffled in through the back entrance behind him and kept my head down. He threw my apron in my direction. I didn’t catch it. He sighed and told me to sweep the floors when I was done counting the stock.

No less than two hours into my shift, the bell chimed from above the door. Both of my parents were occupied so I propped up the broom against the wall and took my place behind the register. I didn’t even look up as I began to speak. “Hi, welcome to Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse. What can I get you toda-…?” I trailed off as I met the green eyes of the tall dark-haired senior before him.  
  “Hi.” He spoke softly.

“Gah- Craig!! What are you doing here?” I ducked under the counter to try and hide from him. He laughed softly and leant over the counter.  
  “I found this in the Chemistry lab, Token said he saw you fiddling with it and it seems like something that would be important to you.”

”Craig...” I couldn’t help but smile hard with relief. He probably had no idea meaning behind it all but that didn’t stop me from gushing the tiniest bit.

Craig looked away and tugged harder on both strings of his chullo, “Yeah, well… I _tried_ to catch you after school but before I knew it, you were gone. If it wasn’t for Token and Clyde, I would’ve had no idea...”  
  I was speechless, I had to bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from crying. “Thank you.” My voice wasn’t louder than a whisper, worried that anything louder would shatter this moment. Craig finally looked at me and pushed his hat back to its normal position. He and I both knew there was no denying the soft shades of pink that were slowly creeping over his cheeks.

“Anyway,” He coughed once he realised that we’d been staring at each other for longer than considered normal. “I’d best be off, I have to pick Tricia up from practise… She’ll kill me if I’m late again.” I saw him inwardly cringe as he thought he was sharing too much. I stopped him as he turned away,  
  “Hey! I, um… I never got your number?” It came out more like a question than I wanted it to. I was a glimmer of hope flash across his face as he turned back to the counter. I rubbed the back of my neck anxiously as he punched his digits into my phone.  
  “See you around, Tweek.” He grinned and slid the phone back over to me. I stared at my phone before me and blushed furiously as looked up to wave him goodbye, but he was already gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're so gay, it hurts.


	5. fighting fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey dudes :) sorry for being away for so long but I was dealing with some personal issues and I hope you all can understand that. That being said, this clearly isn't my best/longest chapter so apologies. However, kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

It was around 10PM when I heard my phone go off.

**_From Unknown_ ** _: Prove that this is really you._

**_Me:_ ** _I’m sorry… what?_

**_From Unknown:_ ** _how am I supposed to know you didn’t give me a fake number?!_

**_Me:_** _Tweek, how would that benefit me in anyway?_

**_From Tweek (?):_ ** _I’m serious!!_

**_Me:_** _Fine. My name is Craig Tucker, I’m 18 years old and I attend South Park High School_

**_From Tweek (?):_ ** _Anyone could know that!_

“You cannot be serious…” I muttered to myself. I closed my laptop and sat cross legged on my bed and began to think.

**_Me:_ ** _My name is Craig Tucker, I’m 18 years old and I attend South Park High School. I watch Red Racer on the weekends, I have a pet guinea pig whose name is Stripe and I take my gremlin sister Tricia to all of her games._

Too much… but that should work.

**_From Tweek (?):_ ** _oh_

**_From Tweek (?):_ ** _hi Craig_

**_From Tweek (?):_ ** _Sorry about all that._

God, why am I blushing? This is insane

**_Me:_ ** _Don’t worry about it._

**_Me:_ ** _sorry again about today, bothering you at work and everything_

He took a while to respond to that. For some dumb reason, I let myself begin to panic as to why he wasn’t responding. I began to nervously pace around my room, twiddling my fingers. Stripe began to chirp in the corner.  
  “What do you think is up with him? Do you think I scared him off by coming to the coffee house? Was that a little too far?” I crouched down and peered through to bars of his cage. He waddled up to meet my face and sniffed indigenously. I watch him scrunch up his nose and squeak at me.

My arms dropping like weights to my side. I retreated back to my bed and threw my body onto it, my face buried into the pillow. I shouldn’t let myself get caught up in him but there was, letting myself to fall head first into a guy I’d known for… a day? Fucking hell…

I had no words for what I was feeling. It was like this dumb mushy thing that had wrapped itself around all my organs and made me incapable to fend for myself. Every time I saw him smile that infectious grin, or whenever he looked at me with an ironic mixture of fear and comfort, I died a little. He slotted perfectly into our strange group and it was almost as if we’d been missing him for years. I raked my hands over my face in annoyance.

My laptop was still whirring softly beneath me. I contemplated finishing that essay that was due in next week but I knew I wouldn’t be able to focus on anything so, instead I opened up a new tab and put on my one and only playlist in the attempt to come out of this mindset.

I lay back and stared at the blank canvas of my ceiling. The sounds of drums and electric guitars flooded my senses and I felt the entire world slip away from me. There was no more whirring, I couldn’t hear Stripe in the corner of my room, and I began to melt into the mattress. Soon enough, I forgot all about the essay, the stress and the infatuation with the blonde barista.

My eyelids grew heavy and I felt my mind returning to its default state – nothing really matters, everything happens for a reason, you can fix it later if you really want.

 _“You come back here this instant!”_ someone shouted.

My body jolted awake like I’d been struck with 50,000 volts.  I opened my eyes but my room was still dark. My mind was still swimming from waking up so fast and I felt lightheaded as I sprung to my feet. I stumbled out of my room, following the sounds of muffled shouting.

I wiped my weary eyes and ran downstairs to find my father and sister in the heat of another argument.

The sight was enough to sober me up. I rolled up my sleeves and marched straight into the heart of the battle. With one swift motion, I pushed Tricia behind me, protecting her with one arm as the other gripped my father’s collar.

He stared at me with nothing but pure flames of anger in his eyes. His eye twitched as he looked like he was ready to explode like a volcano of rage. I heard his knuckles pop as his fists tensed at his sides. I kept my cold glare steady.  
  “Craig, move.”

I didn’t flinch. I stood my ground but I could feel the adrenaline swirling in my stomach. My face only grew sterner and my body stayed rigid with determination.  
  “Tricia. Go upstairs and stay in my room.” I spoke, my voice low and icy.

“No, Tricia- “

“No. _Dad._ ” I spat that word out like it was burning my mouth.

“Laura?” he called for her, looking for moral support. I glanced over his shoulder but she stood there, arms folded and face unreadable. It was obvious she wasn’t getting involved and I screamed internally a little at that. I grit my teeth and felt a wave of unsettling confidence wash over me. My mum turned around and returned to her business in the kitchen.

My eyes flickered back to my father, who was also staring me down. My grip tightened as I studied his face.  
  “I will not stand here and let you belittle your daughter – _my sister_ – for something that is out of her control.”  
  “And I will not stand here and allow one of _them_ live under my roof.” He spat back.

I reeled back, as if his collar was made of hot coals. My face bore nothing but a look of disgust. I sneered, “You used to tell me that family was the most important thing in this world. That nobody would be there for you like family would. I swore to you I’d protect Tricia for as long as I can… and that includes against monsters like you.” My voice rang out in the acoustics of my lounge.

“Get out of my sight.” He sighed.

I was too angry to think beyond that. I stormed upstairs and made sure to slam the door behind me. Tricia’s face perked up, “You alright?”  
  “Fine. You can have my bed tonight, I won’t be getting much sleep anyway.” I deadpanned, raking my hands up my face and pulling my chullo off in the process. Tricia had haphazardly set up a pillow and blanket on the floor for either of us.

As I lay my face down on the pillow, I saw that on the other side of my room, my phone glowing on the floor. It could’ve been Tweek, but then again it might not have been. Either way, I was too emotionally drained to fight another internal battle.


End file.
